As Long as You're Mine
by kimberd
Summary: They haven't had a case in weeks, and as a result have barely seen each other. Who knew that having dinner without solving a case would turn out this way...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I love Bones, and I love Broadway… The past couple times I've listened to this song**___(As Long As You're Mine_ from Wicked)** I couldn't help but think it would make a great story. I tried looking to see if its already been done – if so I apologize for a similar story, if not I hope you all enjoy! I'll be including the lyrics when appropriate, but for now… Enjoy!!**

Booth had been dreaming about this day for only God knows how long, and it took everything in his being to help him believe this night was actually happening.

How did this night begin? What made this dinner different than any other dinner and he and Bones had together? Oh yeah, they didn't just get done solving a case! That's it! But how is it that one little detail makes all the difference?

It had been a while since any cases came into the FBI which required the partnership if Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan, and as a result, something was missing in Booth's life. No, it wasn't the thrill of going out into the field, nor was it the satisfaction of knowing one less killer was out on the streets… it was the company that was normally being kept by the one person who could have this crazy effect on him, his Bones. Sure they had called each other a number of times during the dry spell of serial killers, but it just wasn't the same, he needed to see her, spend time with her, be with her.

---

Brennan had never thought of herself as one to be impulsive… about anything really – except maybe a 'vacation' to help ID victims from a recent disaster – but this was the last thing she ever thought would just, happen.

She realized that it had been a while since she and her admittedly (at least to Angela) attractive partner had seen each other, and she did notice his absence, but she had other work to fill the time that would normally be used in identifying murder victims and everything that came with them. Although she was glad to have made progress on a number of different bodies in Limbo, she missed the company of one person that wasn't needed in this process – her knight in FBI standard issue body armor.

After a long day of being hunched over some bones, Brennan returned to her office only to find a missed call and message on her cell, and a smile unknowingly crossed her face as she listened to the message.

---

He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to see her. He called her cell, not really knowing what kind of plans he would suggest but he was sure he'd figure something out by the time she answered.

_Ring…ring…ring… ring…_

"You've reached the voicemail of Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm sorry I'm unable to answer your call. Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as I receive your call."

_BEEP!_

"Hey Bones, it's me. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some dinner tonight – nothing big, just at the diner or something… but yeah… it's been a while since we've had a case and I just thought that maybe…"

_BEEP!_

"What? Damn…" Booth shut his phone knowing there was nothing else he could really do until he got a call back from Bones. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30, "I'll give it a while until I try back, she's probably off dealing with bones in Limbo, she'll get bored and find some reason to go to her office at some point." Booth went along with his day: paperwork, procrastinating, checking sports highlights online…

---

"Hey Bones!"

"Booth, I got your message, and dinner sounds great!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but do you think we can go someplace other than the diner? I'm in the mood for something a little… fancier."

"Really? What were you thinking, Bones?"

"I don't know… I'm kind of in the mood for something... Italian. Know any good Italian places?"

"As a matter of fact... I know just the place."

"Great! Where?"

"It's going to be a surprise. Where would you like me to pick you up?

"Well that depends, which is going to be easier for you?"

"Let's see… Why don't you be ready at your place at 7?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then!"

"OK, see you then. Bye Bones."

"Bye. Hey Booth…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait…"

"Me too Bones."

Booth closed his phone with a smile across his face. It's a good thing he's been cleaning to pass the time the past couple of days. But now, what would he be making for dinner?

**A/N #2: Oh yeah… this is my first fic, so please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: More of filler than I originally wanted… but it was needed!  
Read, Review and Enjoy!**

---

He couldn't have planned this night any better. After he and Brennan hung up, Booth walked to the kitchen hoping a run to the store was not needed. Looking through the pantry, he excitedly pulled out the fixings for a meal that was sure to be the best Italian dinner Bones had ever eaten…

---

_Knock, knock, knock…_

"7:00, on the dot," she said to herself with a huge grin.

Booth was just about to knock again as Brennan opened the door, wearing a little black dress with some green accents.

"Hey Bon—Wow, you look… great!"

She didn't think it was possible, but her smile grew, "Thanks Booth. Since I didn't know where we'd be going for dinner I thought I'd dress for any occasion."

Booth was speechless. "Well… I, ah, I don't want to make you wait any longer for dinner. What do you say we head on out?" Booth picked up her coat and helped her out it on, and instinctively pulled her in for a hug before walking out to his car.

Brennan was somewhat surprised by his actions, but unexplainably happy about it, "What was that for Booth?"

"Aren't friends allowed to hug each other after not seeing one another for almost a week?"

"Booth it's only been 4 days."

"Oh, well, that's the majority of a week." Brennan couldn't help by giggle at the last comment, a sound that Booth has missed all too much in the past _4 days_. "So, about dinner, I think it may be getting cold, let's go." Booth began to lead her to his SUV, his hand in it's all too familiar spot on the small of her back when she spun around and did a double take and put her hand on his chest.

"Wait, getting cold? Booth did you cook?"

He couldn't help but bring his other had to meet the one behind her and stood there smiling, "You'll just have to wait and see Bones."

It was as though time as stopped, although she knew it couldn't, but Brennan couldn't bring herself to go anywhere. Something inside her was stirring and she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was, all she could do was bring her hands up and lock them behind his neck. She still couldn't believe he had made dinner. She inched up a little more onto her toes and left a brief kiss on Booth's lips.

"What was that for, Bones?" He stood there, unable to believe that had just happened.

"Dinner." She smiled up at him, "Let's go, you said yourself it's getting cold" She took one of his hands from behind her back and pulled him to the car. Booth was still in shock, and almost stumbled as he followed behind her.

The ride to Booth's was filled mainly with friendly banter about what was going to be for dinner, and if Brennan should call the Thai place and have an order ready just in case.

Booth led Brennan up to his place, and as they walked down the hallway to his door she could smell her dinner waiting for her. "Booth, it smells wonderful."

"Well thank you," he said as he opened the door and ushered her in, removing her coat and hanging it up before heading over to the table, pulling out a chair and offering her a glass of wine.

"I know we haven't spent as much time together this week, but Booth, you really didn't have to go through all this trouble." Her eyes followed him around the kitchen as he opened the oven door and pulled out some plates that had been ready since before he picked her up.

"Believe it or not, it was not trouble at all, I had everything here just waiting to be used." He smiled as he set her plate in front of her, "Penne with mixed veggies and a light tomato sauce." He bent even closer, left a kiss on her lips, "Careful, the plate's hot."

She smiled and stared after him as he finished getting his plate and sat down across from her. "Well what are you waiting for Bones, dig in."

She blinked back to reality and took a bite of her dinner. "Booth this is delicious, I never knew you were such a great cook."

"It runs in the family." He gave a wink and continued with dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two hours later when Brennan excused herself to the bathroom and Booth began to clean up whatever was left of their dinners. As he washed off the dishes he kept thinking back to what had happened earlier that night, it wasn't like Brennan to just up and kiss him – not that he was complaining – but what had he done to deserve it? Granted he had been dropping hints a little more frequently, but still, he never thought she would make the first move.

---

She couldn't think of the last time she had smiled so much, how was it that his absence of 4 days made her realize just how much she wanted him to be in her life. She was having a wonderful time with Booth, and for the first time in her life she felt as though she didn't want the night to end, and she was going to make sure it wouldn't.

---

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight_

Brennan walked back to the kitchen to see if Booth wanted any help cleaning up. "Not at all Bones, I'll only be a min-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt two arms around his waist and kiss on the back of his neck. He quickly finished what he was doing and spun around to return the favor and pulled her closer to him.

She went to deepen the kiss and he gladly obliged. Booth couldn't believe this was actually happening. He had been dreaming of this day for 4 years now, and all of a sudden, it was happening. Sure there had been a little more flirting from his end as of late, but he didn't think she had picked up on it. As much as he wanted to continue the kiss, he wanted to make sure this was real.

_My wildest dreaming  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

When he pulled away, but kept her close to him, and she looked up thinking she had done something wrong, and he could see that in her eyes.

He brought his had to her cheek, and she instinctively leaned into it, "Temperance, this was the last way I thought tonight would turn out, I just missed spending time with you and I never thought it would come to this."

"Are you saying you don't want this to happen?"

"Oh that's the last thing I'm saying, I just want to make sure you want this as much as I do."

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border lines_

"These past 4 days have made me realize something," she said as she brought her hands to his neck.

He pulled her closer to him – if that was even possible. "And what was that?" he said as he smiled down at her.

"Seeley, you mean more to me than any man I've ever known, and I never want to spend that much time away from you again," she pulled herself up and sealed her comment with a kiss, making sure he knew she was ready for whatever was going to come after this.

_And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last_

He picked her up and walked back to his bedroom. Once they got back there he gently set her down on the bed and broke the kiss, but only for a second as he moved down next to her. He pushed some hair back behind her ear and took in the sight before him.

Not long after they started working together on a consistent basis did he realize that there was something special about the woman sitting on his bed, she wasn't like the other women he had been with, and he made his mind up all those years ago, this was the woman he was the meant to be with. She challenged him in ways no other woman ever had, she wasn't afraid to stand up for what she _knew_ was true. Although he'd had a few flings since he made up his mind, it was finally happening, and he wasn't going to let it just fly by, he was going to make time stand still tonight and show her how much he cared.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: SOOOO Sorry for the delay in updates! I know I don't like waiting for my favorite stories to be updated and I could apologize for days on end for taking FOREVER! **

**Thanks you everyone who has read and reviewed and favorited and what-not! I can't tell you how amazing it is to see my inbox full of happy things – 'specially for my first fic! Thanks again!!**

**Anyway, continuing on with the song and what follows in the bedroom! I'll definitely be working on updating way soon!**

---

_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes_

Brennan was speechless. She had never been so scared of anything in her life, but at the same time she had never been so sure. In the four years that she has known Booth, any mention of marriage was always retorted and compared to as an "antiquated ritual," not to say that Brennan was ready to marry anyone, but she finally realized what it was like to be with "the one."

He leaned in and began to kiss her lips. Before she could deepen the kiss, he began to kiss along her jaw, making his way to her ear. She leaned her head to the side to allow for better access and he left little kisses on the sensitive skin below her ear before taking her earlobe in his mouth, flicking it with is tongue and gently nibbling as a soft moan left her lips.

_Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell_

This couldn't be happening, her emotions were asking to take control, and for the first time she was going to let them. She had been with a number of men, but none of them had ever made her feel like this. She didn't know how to describe it, nothing else seemed to matter, she could only focus on Booth and what he was doing to her, his hands roaming over her body while his mouth worked numbers on her neck, something inside her was twitching, and it wasn't a physical kind of twitch – she would be able to explain that – this was something she had never felt before…

All of Booth's talk about making love, two objects occupying the same space, she had a feeling that tonight she would get her own lesson on how to break the laws of physics.

_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time_

This was it, the night he had been waiting for, and as much as he just wanted to take her then and there, he knew he had to make it count! This was not that kind of night. They had all the time in the world – for all he knew time had stopped and there were a number of times he wanted to stop and make sure this were real.

Booth worked his way back to her mouth and as she deepened the kiss this time he gently laid her back on the bed. Although he seemed to be making quick work of undoing the buttons on her shirt, she could feel that he was taking the time to explore every last inch of her. They had barely gotten past the foreplay and she could tell that this was not going to be a one time thing, this was real.

_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair  
And though I may know  
I don't care_

He knew in his mind that he wanted this feeling to last forever – having her in his arms, making love to her whenever he wanted – but he couldn't count on that. This night could be taken away from him the same way it came, and he knew that this was his chance to prove to her that this was meant to be. He knew that they would someday be more that just partners, but it had always been so hard to tell with her, and this couldn't have just come up out of the blue, she never did anything without thinking, and he could tell that this night was no different, and it was his goal to prove to her that although things would never be the same between them after tonight, it would only be for the better.

He continued to kiss, and occasionally nibble the tender spots along her neck and his hands moved to her chest. Although he had often thought about what her breasts would feel like he could never imagine that they would be so perfect, and to think, her bra was still on! She arched her chest toward him as he gently played with each of her breasts, paying close attention to her nipples. He began to kiss his way down to the valley between her breasts and his hands made their way to the back clasp, giving him full access to her, and instantly taking one nipple into his mouth, leaving open mouth kisses all around it, and gently flicking his tongue over it – making sure to do the same to the other nipple before moving farther south on his exploration.

---

**A/N #2: So since this is my first fic, I'm pretty new to the sex scenes… knowing what I want to convey and actually writing it have been proving much more difficult than expected… please let me know what you think and any advise you may have will be extremely helpful!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Again, deepest apologies for the huge, HUGE delay in an update… working with 3 year olds everyday kinda wears a person out, not to mention usually has my mind on more kid friendly ideas. **

**To make up for the delay, I am making the rating change worth it ;o) Enjoy! And please let me know what you think!**

---

Brennan couldn't believe what was going on. She had often imagined what it would like to allow Booth to ravish her - with all the innuendos he would make she couldn't help but let the thought cross her mind at least a couple of times – and let's just say this reality was far better than she had ever thought, and he was just getting started! But wait a minute, she wasn't going to let him go any farther until she got to play a little with him too (after all, is he could be doing this to her, he must have been having thought about what she could do to him).

As Booth began to work his way south, Brennan pulled away, bright him back up so they were face to face and gently kissed his lips.

"Not so face Booth. You're not the only one who has been dreaming of this day," she said coyly, as her blue eyes deepened with desire and she smiled a smile - one of lust and passion- he had never seen on her before.

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine_

Before Booth could say anything, she took his mouth with hers, sucking and gently nibbling on his lower lip, and leaving gentle kisses along his jaw. A low moan – or was it a growl – escaped Booth's mouth, and Brennan took his mouth again, her tongue asking permission to enter.

All the while her mouth was doing wonders, her fingers were working at a similar rate undoing the buttons on his shirt. Booth was so focused on what she was doing to his mouth, that before he knew it, his shirt was on the floor and she was pushing him down onto the bed.

She pushed him back and got on top of him, never breaking the kiss, only moving to his neck, to the sensitive spot just below his ear. He let out another low moan as she straddled him, feeling his erection for the first time, and she took his earlobe into her mouth.

"Mmm…Bones…" As the words left his mouth her fingers were tracing random shapes across his chest.

She knew that under all those button-down shirts, Booth had very well defined muscles all across his chest and abdomen – after all, she had seen him naked before, just not like this. She continued to lightly draw shapes over his chest, occasionally running her hands over him feverishly. She moved her mouth down his neck, leaving little kisses and occasional nibbles as she traveled, only stopping to suck on the extra sensitive spots. There was one spot in particular that caused Booth to buck his hips – pressing the bulge in his pants into her – she made a mental note to go back to that spot a little later. Brennan moved along Booth's neck, working her way over and up to his other ear, gasps and groans escaping him, Brennan loved that she was the cause of the noises coming from him and smiled as she kissed along his strong jaw line before finally taking his mouth again.

Brennan sat up and ran her fingers up and down Booth's chest and arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their path. He realized that he needed to do something soon or he would lose it right there. He brought his hands onto her hips and slowly began moving them up her sides, exploring her body as he went. When he got up to her chest he moved his hands around back and unclasped her bra, removing the small piece of fabric and throwing it onto the floor. He retraced the trail up her sides and for the first time got to see how perfectly her boobs fit in his hands.

She made fast work of his belt and the button on his pants, and he did the same to her. Before either of them knew it, he was on top of her, taking her lips with his, and his penis slowly entering her.

It started off slow, almost like a dream, but it gradually grew into hot fiery passion, he began pounding into her harder, deeper, and she matched his ever movement. She had one hand tangled in his hair while the other was leaving marks on his back. His lips left hers and found the sensitive spot just below her ear, and she tilted her head for easier access.

"Oh… Booth…" She couldn't believe that they had waited so long, what had been stopping them? It didn't matter anymore, all she knew was that this must be what making love was like, and she never wanted to do it with anyone again. "Seeley… ahh… "

"Temperance… God, you're beautiful," he whispered into her ear between nips and sucks on her neck and ear. He never wanted this night to end. Screw the damn line he had drawn, he just meant that to be for Cam anyway, he never really meant that to apply to him and Bones anyway.

They were both reaching their peak, and just like it was meant to be they came together. They both knew it would be good, but this went way past either of their expectations.

_Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here  
Holding you_

As they came down for their sex high, they just held each other as though they had been together for years – which in a way they had…

"Seeley," she whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her hair, never wanting to let her go. "What can I do for you my dear?"

"I think you've done enough tonight," she said with a giggle. "I… I don't want to go back to just being partners."

Booth pulled back a little and looked at her. A smile slowly grew on his face, "Really?"

All she could do was nod her head, tears slowly forming in her eyes, she had never been so sure of emotions in her entire life.

He wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumbs, "Because I haven't wanted to be 'just partners' for years now. And knowing that you feel the same way Bones, it means more to me than you could ever know." He brought his head back down and gently kissed her lips.

"I know that emotions are something that I've always struggled with, but Booth, I feel very strongly about you, and care more for you than anyone else in my life."

He smiled and couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "I love you too Bones."

---

THE END

**A/N #2: So this completes my first BB fanfic. I know the updates took some time, but I am planning on writing more and will work on my making updates more punctual.**

**Let me know what ya'll thought, and feel free to leave any ideas for future stories!**


End file.
